Fae Song: Entranced Eternity
by Higuchimon
Summary: Rin and Ruri await Selena's return with their newest companion. And while they wait, they have to do something to while away the time, don't they?


**Series Title:** Entrancing Enchantments|| **Title:** Entranced Eternity  
 **Characters:** Rin, Ruri|| **Pairing:** Rin x Ruri/Ruri x Rin (hints of Selena/Yuzu/Rin/Ruri as well)  
 **Word Count:** 2,000||chapters: 1/1  
 **Genre:** Romance, Supernatural|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, E3, one-shot with no dividers; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #5, forevermore; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #17, 2,000 words; Include The Word Boot Camp, #6, worried; Yu-Gi-Oh Femslash Week, day #4, snow  
 **Notes:** Indications of mind control, fae style.  
 **Summary:** Rin and Ruri await Selena's return with their newest companion. And while they wait, they have to do something to while away the time, don't they?

* * *

Snow fell in the lands of the fae, as it did anywhere else. The difference between those lands and all others was a simple one: snow only fell when someone in the fae realm _wanted_ it to fall and _where_ they wanted it to fall.

Such as one evening in the courtyard most often frequented by the Lady Selena and her two concubines, once-mortal women that she'd brought there to serve her for all time.

Mortals might've said other words as opposed to 'brought there' or 'service', such as 'beguiled' or 'entranced' or 'enspelled' or 'enslaved'.

Ruri and Rin paid no attention to anyone who would've said anything like that, mostly because they never heard anyone say it. Only fae lived in the grand palace and the fae understood.

Rin waved her fingers through the soft, fluffy flakes, enjoying the silver caress of the moonlight.

"When will she be home?" Rin wished very much that she and Ruri could've gone with Selena to retrieve Yuzu, but their lady forbade it. They would remain here and await her return with their new companion.

Ruri ran her brush through her long hair, taking careful time to enjoy the process and to make certain no snow melted into her locks. "I don't know. It could take all night to get there and back again." Time flowed oddly between the mortal lands and the fae lands. Neither of them were entirely certain of how long they'd been here, but neither had aged so much as a moment since their arrival. Nor had Selena, but that wasn't a surprise. Fae could live a thousand years and show almost nothing that humans would call age.

Rin sighed a long sigh before she rolled off of the bench she'd been on and settled herself next to Ruri, reaching to take the brush for herself.

"I don't like when she's not here," Rin murmured, starting to brush Ruri's hair. Her own remained short and easy to take care of, but Ruri's needed help. Perhaps it would be easier when they had Yuzu with them.

"I know. I don't either." Ruri leaned into the brushing, shifting as she did so she could slide her arm around Rin, sharing in her warmth.

Humans were warmer than the fae. Perhaps that was part of why the fae enjoyed their presence so much. Rin hadn't ever asked. Some things they just didn't need to know.

But now she leaned her head against Ruri's side and breathed in the faint mortal scent of her, a scent neither of them would ever shed. They were what they were, after all, and even with their dear lady's blessing on them so they didn't age in the mortal fashion, they remained human at their roots.

"What do you think we should do until she comes back?" Rin murmured. There were quite a few things they could do; they had almost total freedom of the palace, and the parts they weren't allowed into, they literally couldn't enter anyway. "Go riding?"

Rin loved to ride, and the enchanted fae stallion that Lady Selena allowed her was one of the swiftest in all the land, pure white, save for streaks of gold and blue in his mane. She called him 'Yuugo', though she wasn't certain of why, only that the name fit.

"Maybe later," Ruri suggested. She'd never really caught on to horseback riding the way that Rin did, though she wasn't bad at it, either. She nuzzled her head a little against Rin. "I think we should just wait here. It can't be that much longer."

Rin started to play with one of Ruri's long strands of hair. "I hope not." They were permitted to do anything they wished with one another, so long as Selena hadn't forbidden it, and there wasn't anything that she'd forbidden them to do together. Her orders amounted to behaving themselves and not getting into trouble with the other fae, such as Yuuri.

Neither of them even wanted to spend time around Yuuri, in all truth. Words failed them on why, save for a creeping sense that he was wrong somehow.

Ruri's fingers slid through Rin's hair, finding all the most delicious places to scratch at. Rin returned the favor, her lips passing softly against Ruri's cheek.

"How do you think Yuzu looks now that she's all grown up?" Ruri wondered. Yuzu had been only a few years younger than them when Selena called to them, but that could be a great deal of time to a mortal. Their lack of aging would be a great help in the relationship to come, when the difference might've been difficult to deal with if they'd remained mortal.

"Like us," Rin replied, chuckling some. "You could see it too, couldn't you?"

Ruri had to have; anyone with eyes could've seen how the three of them looked so oddly alike. Perhaps it hadn't been _quite_ as visible when Yuzu was younger, but they could see it.

Selena also shared their features, though on her, there was that indefinable cast of perfection that only the fae had, that made her so much more magnificent than the two of them put together.

At least that was what Ruri and Rin thought. And what they knew Yuzu would think once she arrived.

Rin kissed her way down the side of Ruri's face until she reached her lips.

"We're going to have to keep ourselves occupied for a while, even after they're here," Rin reminded Ruri. "Selena will need to take good care of her for a while."

Both recalled how it had been when they'd first arrived in the fae palace. Selena took each of them in hand, one at a time, and taught them their duties. Whoever wasn't being educated had to remain in the concubines' chamber until it was her turn for a lesson.

At least now they would have each other to pass the time with, until Yuzu knew everything that Selena wanted her to know.

Ruri began to kiss Rin back, sliding her slender fingers across the other woman's back, bared by the cut of her gown. The more she did, the more the snow began to thicken, since it had been called by Rin's threads of magic, and magic required focus. Enjoying one another in this fashion didn't do well for focus.

"Stop that," Rin muttered, in a way that made it doubtful if she actually wanted Ruri to stop at all. If she really did want Ruri to stop touching her, there were other ways to say it, and Ruri would obey right away. "Do you want the castle covered in snow when they get back?"

Ruri's fingers and lips didn't stop at all. "What if I do?" Fae could deal with the extremes of weather far more easily than mortals could. It wouldn't cause them any real problems. At best it might annoy them.

The thought of annoying Yuuri sent a very special thrill all through Ruri and Rin both.

But at the same time, they pulled away from one another, and Ruri let out a sigh of discontent. "He'll complain to Selena if it annoys him."

"I did hear that he's gone, though. Off looking for a mortal toy of his own," Rin offered, flicking her eyes up at the snow as it began to thin out again. She refused to let herself be worried over what Yuuri might or might not do, only whether it would cause Selena problems. If Yuuri tried to complain about one of them to their faces, the only issue would be which one of them ignored him the hardest.

Selena outranked virtually everyone in the fae lands short of the Queen herself, the mysterious and magnificent Ray. Rin hadn't ever seen the Queen, but stories spoke of her greatness, her beauty, and her power. Selena's concubines didn't hold quite the same status, but there wasn't much they couldn't do if they truly wished to, at least so long as it didn't offend Selena herself.

Keeping Yuuri from bothering any of them didn't even come close to offending her.

Rin folded herself back into Ruri's arms, the snow beginning to fade away now. If she couldn't keep her focus properly, then she wasn't going to bother with the snow at all. It could come another time, when Yuzu would be there with them to appreciate it.

"Do you want to try again?" Ruri wanted to know, her hands brushing over Rin's shoulders once more. "It's been a while."

"I think that's not such a bad idea," Rin replied, eyes sparkling with sudden desire, pulling Ruri closer to her for a soft, sweet kiss.

They needed Selena's presence in their lives. Neither of them felt completely whole without her around, nor had they since coming to live with her. When she wasn't around, the only real solace they could find from the sense of loneliness was in each other.

So now they drew together, hands caressing, lips touching, skin to skin and heart to heart, in a passion that their time together had only increased.

Up above, the clouds spun by Rin's magic thinned to nothingness, until the perfect silver light of the moon shone down unhindered. Here, as in the mortal lands, it glimmered full and bright, reflecting back from the small piles of snow that would melt now only when someone bothered to pay enough attention to them to have it so.

That could be a while. Very few came to this courtyard aside from the three of them – probably four with Yuzu's anticipated arrival – and if they didn't bother to do it, it seldom would be done.

But for now, the snow rested peacefully, providing an elegant backdrop for Rin and Ruri to amuse one another, passing the timeless time until Selena returned.

That moment announced itself with their matching moonstone and silver pendants began to pulse in time with their heartbeats. Both pulled back from their exertions and stared down at the longed for signal.

"They're here," Rin murmured, eyes lighting up even as she arranged her robes around herself neatly once again. "I almost forgot..."

"So did I..." Ruri whispered, looking toward Rin. For a few moments, less than the number of fingers on one hand, they stared at one another, lost in a haze of memories they seldom thought about or even were aware of.

Only at certain times did moments like this happen, and the one factor those times had in common was that Selena wasn't with them.

But neither of them could move for those few heartbeats, and as their hands wove around one another again in an instinctive motion, their thoughts turned as one toward their returned lady, all memories that might've been fading away as always, replaced by the joy of Selena's presence.

Side by side they stood up and moved to the door to the courtyard, where they could see Selena's favored place of departure and return from the fae lands. There she stood, tall and elegant, raising one hand toward them.

Neither Rin nor Ruri waited for another moment. In eerie unison, they raced out of the courtyard and to where Selena stood with Yuzu, her eyes holding that familiar vagueness of all those new-come to the fae lands, and around her neck there sparkled the necklace that matched their own, sign of their rank as Selena's handmaidens and concubines. She'd accepted the invitation, though neither of them had ever once doubted that she would. She would be like them now, kissed by a fae's lips and magic, forever young and forever Selena's.

Never did they think of those memories that for a moment burned in their minds, of familiar faces and a home that wasn't the fae castle. Those no longer mattered to them. Only Selena, her will, and each other mattered, and now their newest companion. Joy filled their hearts, wiping away all else.

They would be together for eternity, as Selena so willed.

 **The End**

 **Note:** There will be more in this world. I have been very bad to Yuugo...


End file.
